Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped
O jogo inicia seus acontecimentos quase imediatamente depois do fim do jogo anterior, quando o Dr. Nitrus Brio explodiu a estação espacial de Córtex. Um de seus pedaços cai na Terra, explodindo um templo antigo, o que liberta uma entidade do mal, uma máscara negra com poderes sobrenaturais. Enquanto isso, os Bandicoots estão em sua casa, cuidando de seus afazeres, mas, ao escutar a risada maligna da entidade recém-libertada, Aku Aku chama todos os Bandicoots para dentro de casa. Em outra parte, por enquanto desconhecida, a entidade (cujo nome é revelado ser Uka Uka) reclama com Córtex, dizendo que falhou com ele duas vezes, e que, devido à sua incompetência, todos os cristais e diamantes se perderam no contínuo espaço-tempo. Mas então, introduz o viajante do tempo Dr. Nefasto Tropy, o criador da estrutura (cujo nome é Tornado Temporal). Na casa dos Bandicoots, Aku Aku explica que Uka Uka é seu irmão gêmeo do mal, e que ele o aprisionou para poupar o mundo de sua maldade e que agora deve ser detido, e então leva os Bandicoots para o Tornado Temporal para que isso aconteça. Crash Bandicoot é mais uma vez o personagem principal e Aku Aku desempenha uma função maior, falando pela primeira vez. A irmã mais nova de Crash, Coco Bandicoot, se torna jogável pela primeira vez. Apesar de não ter muitas habilidades, é geralmente ela quem opera as máquinas do jogo, tendo só para ela um jet-ski, um avião chamado "Rainha dos Céus" e um animal de montaria (o tigre Pura). Crash também possui um avião (chamado de "Barão Laranja"), um novo animal de montaria (Baby T, um filhote de tiranossauro) e uma motocicleta. Os vilões que retornam são Córtex, N. Gin e Pequeno Tigre e os novatos são Dingodilo (uma mistura de dingo com crocodilo) e o já mencionado Dr. Nefasto Tropy. Tempo depois Córtex cai no núcleo do Tornado. Uka Uka voa na direção de Córtex. De repente, uma grande esfera negra aparece, sugando Córtex, N. Tropy e Uka Uka para o contínuo espaço-tempo, o que transforma Córtex e Tropy em bebês, que duelam pela possessão de Uka Uka. O jogo termina então com Aku Aku alegando que não sabe ao certo o que aconteceu com seus inimigos, mas sabe que não irão vê-los por um bom tempo. E isso é o final secreto do jogo. História Após o Dr Nitrus Brio e Crash Bandicoot terem destruído a estação de Cortex, um dos pedaços foi parar na Terra. Ele cai em um monumento antigo, libertando uma entidade do mal, uma máscara chamada Uka-Uka (irmão de Aku-Aku) que possui poderes sobrenaturais. Na ilha N. Sanity, os Bandicoots estão cuidando de seus afazeres, mas escutam uma risada maligna. A máscara Aku-Aku se surpreende e chama os Bandicoots para dentro da toca onde moram.1 Em uma superfície futurística, Uka-Uka, que é a tal máscara maligna, briga com Cortex, que pela causa de sua incompetência, todos os cristais e diamantes se perderam no contínuo espaço-tempo. Mas, há um novo aliado que ajudará Cortex a dominar o mundo, o Dr. N. Tropy. Ele é o criador da superfície cujo nome é Tornado Temporal e mestre do tempo. Em N. Sanity, Aku-Aku diz para nossos heróis que a tal risada era de seu irmão do mal, Uka-Uka. Ele e Cortex querem dominar o mundo usando sua genialidade e maldade juntos. Crash deverá achar os 25 cristais no Tornado Temporal para deter Cortex e Uka-Uka, antes que seja tarde! Crash derrota Tiny Tiger pela segunda vez. Cortex, na tentativa de derrotar Crash, envia a ele uma de suas criações: Dingodile, porém o mesmo fracassa. Dr. N.Tropy encontra Crash, os dois lutam mas acaba perdendo e explode. Coco derrota N.Gin fazendo com que Neo Cortex e Uka-Uka se obrigem a enfrentar Crash e Aku-Aku porém, os vilões são derrotados e fogem em um portal tendo seu plano fracassado. Jogabilidade Cada parte do Tornado Temporal tem sete temas: Europa na Idade Média, América do Norte pré-histórica (período Cretáceo), Arábiado século XIV, China do século XVII, Antigo Egito, EUA no futuro, Europa na Primeira Guerra Mundial e Estados Unidos nos anos 50,Atlântida,Navegações no Pacífico,Chefões em Roma,Era Glacial e Homem na Lua.Cada uma dessas divisões possui seis fases (contando os chefes) e, com exceção destes últimos, todas têm cristais, um ou dois diamantes (gemas) e relíquias para serem coletados. As relíquias podem ser pegas se você chegar antes do tempo mostrado na tela, e elas são divididas em safira, ouro e platina. Uma das novidades é que você ganha um poder cada vez que derrota um chefe. São eles: a barrigada poderosa, o pulo duplo, o super tornado (ou super giro), a bazuca de frutas e os sapatos de velocidade. E, assim como no jogo anterior, você habilita um final secreto se pegar todos os cristais, diamantes (gemas) cinzas e coloridas (amarelo,vermelho,roxo, azul e verde) e as relíquias. Depois de obter 104%, consiga em todas as fases para pegar as relíquias de ouro e não fique com nenhuma relíquia de safira, pegando a última relíquia de ouro, chegue perto de Coco (irmã de Crash) para pegar mais uma gema cinza, quando você pegar a gema soltará fogos de artifício em volta do Tornado Temporal e ficará com a porcentagem de 105% e assim, zerando o jogo. Personagens Crash Bandicoot é mais uma vez o personagem principal e Aku Aku desempenha uma função maior, falando pela primeira vez (na versão Americana por que na Japonesa ele falava desde o primeiro). A irmã mais nova de Crash, Coco Bandicoot, se torna jogável pela primeira vez. Apesar de não ter muitas habilidades, é geralmente ela quem opera as máquinas do jogo, tendo só para ela um jet-ski,uma nave no chefe N. Gin, um avião chamado "Rainha dos Céus" e um animal de montaria (o tigre Pura). Crash também possui um avião (chamado de "Barão Laranja"), um novo animal de montaria (Baby T, um filhote de tiranossauro) e uma motocicleta. Os vilões que retornam são Neo Cortex, N. Gin e Tiny Tiger e os novatos são Dingodile (uma mistura de dingo com crocodilo) e o já mencionado Dr. N.Tropy.1 Curiosamente, este é o único jogo da série (pelo menos entre os mais clássicos) em que todos os demais chefes (além de Cortex) são lacaios totalmente fiéis a Cortex e Uka Uka. Já que vilões como Pinstripe (Crash 1) Komodo Bros.(Crash 2) e Ripper Roo (Ambos) (que inclusive são chefes em Crash Team Racing e se fazem presentes em Crash Bash) embora tenham servido Cortex, na verdade enfrentam Crash pelos seus próprios interesses, enquanto Papu Papu (Primeiro chefe em Crash 1 que também é chefe em Crash Team Racing e Crash Bash) nunca foi aliado a Cortex e na verdade só enfrenta Crash no primeiro jogo porque o marsupial invadiu seu território. Final secreto Após ser derrotado por Crash, Cortex cai no núcleo do Tornado, como no outro final. Uka Uka voa na direção de Cortex. De repente, uma grande esfera negra aparece, sugando Cortex, N. Tropy e Uka Uka para o contínuo espaço-tempo, o que transforma Cortex e Tropy em bebês, que duelam pela possessão de Uka Uka. O jogo termina então com Aku Aku alegando que não sabe ao certo o que aconteceu com seus inimigos, mas sabe que não irão vê-los por um bom tempo. Recepção Crash Bandicoot: Warped foi elogiado pelos críticos, e recebeu pontuações elevadas por alguns dos mais proeminentes críticos de jogos, como o site de jogos IGN, que atribuiu ao jogo a nota 9.1/10.1 GameSpot, que concedeu-lhe um 8.9/10, comentou que o jogo é "facilmente o melhor Crash", e disse ainda que "é um jogo obrigatório para os fãs de platforma".2 Game Revolution afirmou que "o jogo é divertido, engraçado e desafiador", mas também mencionou que "não há realmente nada de novo nele".3 Em 9 de julho de 2002, Warped já tinha vendido cerca de 5,7 milhões de unidades em todo o mundo, sendo 3,76 milhões de unidades nos Estados Unidos e 1,4 milhões no Japão. Isto faz com que esse seja o nono jogo de PlayStation mais vendido de todos os tempos. O sucesso do jogo resultou em seu relançamento para a linha Sony Greatest Hits em 23 de agosto de 1999 e para o Platinum Range em 2000.4 Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped foi o primeiro título não-japonês a receber um "prêmio de platina" no Japão por vender mais de 1.000.000. Warped é considerado o rival do jogo do Nintendo 64, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time porque Warped também foi criado para concorrer com esse jogo e esses jogos ambos possui elementos com viagens do tempo, mas a diferença é que''Warped'' o jogador viaja em épocas temporais enquanto em The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, o jogador pode viajar no tempo 7 anos depois como adulto e 7 anos atrás como criança, mas após ter as pedras espirituais e a ocarina do tempo e depois de limpar o templo da floresta como adulto. Warped não conseguiu superar esse jogo, só sendo superado pelo jogo The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Um episódio de Felicity, série de televisão da The WB, apresentou um episódio no qual os personagens Elena e Noel se tornaram obcecados pela conclusão do jogo Galeria Around the World in Millions of Years.jpg|Crash Warped Map Crash Development Cycle.jpg|Crash Development Cycle Hip Hop Crash.jpg|Hip Hop Crash Santa Crash.jpg|Santa Crash Home Sweet Home.jpg|Home Sweet Home Crash Bandicoot Warped U S.jpg|Crash Bandicoot Warped U S Crash Bandicoot Warped (Europe).jpg|Crash Bandicoot Warped (Europe) The Crashinato.jpg|The Crashinator The Orange Baron.jpg|The Orange Baron Warp by the Sphinx.jpg|Warp by the Sphinx Medieval Times.jpg|Medieval Times Medieval Twilight.jpg|Medieval Twilight Over the Wall.jpg|Over the Wall The Great Wall.jpg|The Great Wall Jurassic Swamp.jpg|Jurassic Swamp Arabian Days.jpg|Arabian Days Arabian Nights.jpg|Arabian Nights Egyptian Tombs.jpg|Egyptian Tombs Neo York.jpg|Neo York Scubacrash2.png|Crash Swim Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Coco Bandicoot Pura.png|Coco e Pura Crash3dino.png|Crash e Baby T crash_bandicoot__warped____scuba_crash___swimming_by_paperbandicoot-dc0zrn7.png|Scuba Crash Jet Ski Coco.jpg|Coco Jet Ski de:Crash Bandicoot: Warped en:Crash Bandicoot: Warped es:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped fr:Crash Bandicoot 3 : Warped it:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー3 ブッとび!世界一周 pl:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped pt:Crash Bandicoot: Warped ru:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped zh:古惑狼3：时空扭曲 Categoria:Jogos